dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Super Saiyan Blue
? GokuSuperSaiyanVsCooler.png|This is Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 8.JPG|This is Super Saiyan 2 SSSJGSSJ.jpg|This is SSGSS Which one does it look more? Super Saiyan 2 has only one bang falling, while SS and SSGSS have several, so of course it looks more like Super Saiyan instead of Super Saiyan 2 23:12, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :That is not even remotely something wort edit warring over. Food for thought. — A (t • ) 23:35, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Do you even know what Super Saiyan or Super Saiyan 2 hairstyle look like? Super saiyan 2 Teen Gohan or even adult Gohan has sharper/more spiky hair and one bang falling, Super saiyan 2 Goku has sharper/more spiky hair and one bang falling and also has 2 other sidebangs, now SSJG:SSJ form has the big spiky fluffy hair of Super Saiyan but it combines it with the very sharp style of Super Saiyan 2, that's why it's like fusion of these 2 forms That's very hard to understand it, am i right? Stop being assmad without a reason, you even deleted the link from the page where it was showing the translations, that's so dumb Anyway, i will post it again no matter how mad you are or you don't want to understand it http://www.shonengamez.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/1YhH2IM.jpg 'This is the new Goku, with hair length identical to that of a super saiyan 1 and super saiyan 2' it's a mix of super saiyan 1 and super saiyan 2 in hairstyle wise no the hairstyle is totally similar to SS only, it doesn't even look like SS2. Look at the pics I posted. 23:53, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :Please realise the pointlessness in this argument — A (t • ) 23:55, April 15, 2015 (UTC) :it has the shape of his ssj1 hair but the spikyness of his ssj2 hair and the electric aura of the second transformation but coloured blue. 0551E80Y (talk) 15:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Question Should we mention as trivia that Broly's suppressed Super Saiyan form has a similar hair color? Also adding that both "forms" are caused through external alterations to the SS form. I ask here because if I add it myself I'm sure I'll have my edit reverted immediately. Eternaga (Talk to Me) 23:56, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :I'm against it, since people might misunderstand, but if a lot of people agree to, you can add it. 00:00, April 22, 2015 (UTC) SSGSS? SSG? Why this way? Wouldn't it make more sense that SSGSS (stupid name btw) is a step towards attaining the Super Saiyan God form? The way I understood it was that SSG was the Utimate form that a saiyan could take, with the power level being equal to a god, being unmesurable to others, when trained in its use. And I got from the Battle of the Gods movie that Goku Absorbed the power of the form but lost his ability to stay in it so he reverted back to normal. But it would've made sense for it altered his original transformations, like Super Saiyan becoming this form, Super saiyan 2 becoming another and super saiyan 3 being the closest to the original SSG form. In that way Goku can train in these new forms to actually obtain the power of the SSG form like he wanted and it sticks with Akira's orignal theme of the series, struggling through adversity and becoming stronger for it. And on the subject of "power levels" the movie states that the others can't even read Beerus and Goku's levels, but Collector edition Frieza has a power level of 100 Qunitillion and CAN be measured by the others so the fact that people are saying its stronger than the God form just confuses me. I haven't watched the film yet but I doubt it will wipe away my thoughts all at once :/ Hybridwolf (talk) 21:16, May 2, 2015 (UTC) - hey guy. just for the record, its the VOICE ACTOR of freezer who claims the power level. and its his "estimation". so the number is 100% meaningless as its made by someone who is essentially nobody. Tetradigm (talk) 10:11, May 4, 2015 (UTC) I have a question. With the new additions of somewhat ridiculous and strange forms in the DBZ film "Revival Of F" I have been wondering, has everything that Mr. Toriyama plot and form-wise, in that film, just been a mockery of idiotic fan creations? I mean, blue hair, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, and Golden Frieza seem too cringe-worthy and similar to what you would see on the bad side of DeviantArt to be easily written off as anything other than a inside parody. Please reply to this page or my own page for any thoughts/ideas or questions you may have relating to this. Teh Rinebw Squaid (talk) 17:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC)Teh Rinebw Squaid :Use the forums — A (t • ) So when are we going to get Super Saiyen God Super Saiyen 2, Super Saiyen God Super Saiyen 3, and Super Saiyen God Super Saiyen God?--DarkMastero (talk) 03:59, August 11, 2015 (UTC) i want to say never but not soon. maybe in a million years Meshack (talk) 04:10, August 11, 2015 (UTC) SSGSS stronger than 70% Beerus' power? I don't think what people mean by Beerus using nearly 70% of his power but throughout the wiki it's saying that SSGSS Goku is stronger than Beerus, where was that stated? Meshack (talk) 02:26, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :not Goku, but if Goku and Vegeta teamed up. Whis says that if they work together, they "could "possibly"" defeat Beerus. 02:29, August 18, 2015 (UTC) :i knew that but on the ssgss's page it's saying that goku could beat beerus but thanks though Meshack (talk) 02:32, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Concept The Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan idea seems like overkill.--Aang13 (talk) 20:33, August 23, 2015 (UTC) How did Vegeta assume this form in Resurrection F if having the power of a Super Saiyan God is a prerequisite to attain it? Oobooglunk (talk) 05:45, September 12, 2015 (UTC) More than six months pass between BoG and RoF. They could've done the ritual again for Frieza at any time. Phirrek (talk) 05:37, October 16, 2015 (UTC) SSGSS Eye Color So, I know it's hard to get anyone to agree on exactly what color eyes Super Saiyans have as the shade varies among appearances, but what I'm wondering after watching RoF again is if they're the same color in SSGSS. Initially I'd assumed they were now blue like the hair and aura but the more I look I think the color is more on the greenish side of teal like a regular Super Saiyan. Super Cyan. Phirrek (talk) 05:41, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Looking at the movie again and the offical artwork the colour of the pupils in ssgss form is the exact same shade as the hair i don't see any traces of green in the hair just very light blue mixed with dark blue. 0551E80Y (talk) 11:14, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :the hair color is blue the pupils are blue. why would they add a shade a green? You people make no sense. and plus it doesn't matter Meshack (talk) 17:13, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, all I'm saying is the colors are throwing me off. Though I've also read that there's not much distinction between blue and green in the Japanese culture which is why they have blue traffic lights. Of course I've also heard the Japanese word for "green" so I'm just sitting here with my thumb up my nose. :Phirrek (talk) 12:46, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :its just the undershade of the shiny blue streak its officaly blue hair theres no green in it also the japs have blue traffic lights!? 0551E80Y (talk) 14:02, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan Blue It seems that the form has finally gotten a proper name from chapter 5 of Dragon Ball Super. When Goku and Vegeta keep using SSGSS over and over, Whis suggests calling it "Super Saiyan Blue" and Goku doesn't seem to object. Source here. --SOCOM Warrior (talk) 16:07, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't know, it looks more like Whis was suggesting a name but Goku was contemplating it. I'd say it's less of an official name since nobody but Whis really agreed to it, whereas SSGSS has been used in pretty much every game the form has appeared in so far, and the games is (I think) where we got the definitive name for "Ultimate Gohan" from. Randomman16 (talk) 18:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) it's the name now. The video games were created before this chapter, so they used the promo name ssgss Meshack (talk) 18:49, October 17, 2015 (UTC) We should just keep it as SSGSS until we get confirmation. We have had multiple different sources stating SSGSS but that is the only mention of this new name. Puff, the world`s Cutest Comentator (talk) 21:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :it's a manga chapter. Nothing is more confidential than that. Before, SSGSS was a logical name, Vegeta even says it in the manga chapter but Goku doesn't like it and Whis gives it a new name. Meshack (talk) 21:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) We just dealt with this exact issue for Super Saiyan Grade 2 and Super Saiyan Grade 3. Officially defined names take priority over casual suggestions in media. Manga is higher canon than video games, but casual suggestions by characters seeing a form for the first time are not official. 00:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) that takes place after the frieza saga so Whis knows of the form. They had the name Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan but Goku wanted a shorter name whih Whis gave Super Saiyan Blue, even the narrator calls it Super Saiyan Blue. That's official enough Meshack (talk) 01:19, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Can we get a screenshot? Is this a fan translation? Also, let's leave the page as is until we get a consensus. 02:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC) "Super Saiyan Blue" is as official as Krillin's "Super Super Saiyan" or Bulma's "Super Saiyan 5". 02:07, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Excuse me meddle , but the matter SSJGSSJ call "Super Saiyan Blue " is purely a comic gag , derived Goku bit his tongue to try to say the name Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God , not going to be confused , as enough people and they call it xD . (YonedgeHp (talk) 02:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC)) :go look at herms' twitter from kanzenshuu. He is the translator from kanzenshuu an he confirms Super Saiyan Blue Meshack (talk) 02:25, October 18, 2015 (UTC) If Super Saiyn Blue isn't official, that means Vados' name is not official, the universes being twins are not official, relationships between Whis and Vados, and Beerus and Champa aren't official. Universe 6 Earth isn't official. If we can't trust a manga chapter than we have to undo this all. Meshack (talk) 02:27, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Meshack, your last statement doesn't make sense at all. The manga is the highest level of canon, but ignorant, casual suggestions by characters seeing a form for the first time are not official. Sometimes characters in the manga say a villain is defeated only to see them alive and well when the smoke clears. As for a fan's twitter page, that is not an encyclopedic reference. A screenshot from a licensed translation would do. 03:05, October 18, 2015 (UTC) what about the narrator stating Super Saiyan Blue? That's not a character being ignorant Meshack (talk) 04:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC) There goes my gmail inbox blowing up again. Look guys, Don't be so quick to pointlessly make a major edit like this, all it's going to do is upset people. Just wait for the time being. First of all, while they did indeed call it "Super Saiyan Blue", the name "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" is still correct. There's no need to make such a major change just yet when the alternate names section exists. If the name becomes more relevant and used more often, then change it. But just calm down, There's no sense in rushing to change it when the current name is not incorrect. Arkhaan (talk) 07:31, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Should we change all of the image descriptions using SSJB as the name? It could get confusing for people who haven't read the alternate names and don't know about the term. Pufflehugs, signing out (talk) 15:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) arkhaan is right Meshack (talk) 18:18, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Nah guys, the narration of the chapter used "Super Saiyan Blue", so it's official that it's the new name. Links: 1) http://theanimeexperience.blogspot.co.uk/2015/10/ssgss-renamed-super-saiyan-blue.html 2) http://www.saiyanisland.com/2015/10/ssgss-renamed-super-saiyan-blue-whis-sister-beerus-twin-brother/ Sanatana Dharma (talk) 20:48, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :Hey guys, while we're discussing this, we need to stop edit warring by changing the name of the article back and forth. Right now we have a licensed translation in many games, and a fan translation saying something else. 22:16, October 18, 2015 (UTC) ::Pretty obvious which side you're on with that assumed confirmation bias. The form has been officially named by a first party source (Toriyama's Dragon Ball Super script). The video games might as well be fan fiction next to it. Take off the lock and let's move on from this. --SOCOM Warrior (talk) 00:12, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :now that i think about it, super saiyan god super saiyan is not wrong. It's the same as Super Saiyan Blue but shortened to where it's not a tongue twister Meshack (talk) 00:16, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :SOCOM Warrior, you're the one making assumptions. I'm on the side of the rules, which explain what to do in the case of an edit war. Rather than have everyone argue about how to leave the page while discussion is ongoing, we always leave the page as is until a consensus is reached. It's usually only a few days, but it stops the edit war in the interim. 04:55, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I found a copy on my own, albeit a fan translation, and the narration does make a strong point. I'm interested to see what the anime does for the form's name. Toyotara may have gone off-plan to make the name of the form fit better in a manga textbox. Or Toriyama may have changed the name to make it less ridiculous. If the tongue-twister joke makes it into the anime, or if it doesn't, we'll have our answer. 18:38, October 23, 2015 (UTC) So what the point in this long name? SSGSS name was given only by promotion material and in Goku-Vegeta personal conversation. Super Saiyan Blue given by Whis to REPLACE it and even named again by narrator. Its more leggit--[[User:SuperSaiyanDate|'Date']] 14:13, October 25, 2015 (UTC) The form itself's name is "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan", but they refer to it by the nickname of "Super Saiyan Blue", and they most likely will from know on. I'd say that we keep the page name as "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan", but call it "Super Saiyan Blue" when referring to it on pages, like how we sometimes abbreviate Super Saiyan to SS for ease of use on the wiki.--Neffyarious (talk) 14:22, October 25, 2015 (UTC)